The present invention relates to a device used to separate composite fluids comprised of at least two liquids of differing specific gravities and to separate particulates from fluids.
The composite fluid separator is capable of isolating a first liquid from a composite fluid having a first and second liquid, in which the first and second liquid has differing specific gravities. The composite fluid separator can be used primarily in conjunction with large gasoline, diesel and hydraulic engines. Additionally, the present invention can be used for the separation of particulate from fluids in any setting.
An inlet port, which enters into an inner chamber of the separation device, delivers the composite fluid through an elongated spillway, which delivers the fluid into the sump area of the chamber. The composite fluid separator is comprised of an inlet port and an outlet port, with a flow path therebetween. The flow path extends around a plurality of baffles. The plurality of baffles form planes which are stacked in an inclined, nonparallel relationship. The plurality of baffles are arranged so that a first side of alternating baffles are flush with the first side wall of the chamber, while the second opposing side of the baffles is placed a predefined distance from the second side wall of the inner chamber. The remaining alternating baffles in the stacked plurality are placed so that the second sides of the baffles are flush with the second side wall of the chamber and the first sides of the baffles are a predefined distance from the first side wall of the chamber. Such alternating positioning of the baffles within the chamber forms a serpentine flow path over the baffles and through the separation chamber.
The inclined, nonparallel position of the baffles creates numerous narrow flow channels between the baffles. The arrangement of the plurality of the baffles forces the composite fluid to be directed in a serpentine fashion across each baffle as it moves through the numerous openings between the side walls of the chamber and the plurality of baffles toward the outlet port. As the composite fluid follows this flow path, it rises upwardly within the separation chamber. The serpentine pathway and the numerous baffles limit the upward mobility of the heavier liquid. The molecules of the heavier liquid come into contact with each other, coagulating into a larger mass, eventually dropping toward the bottom end of the inclined baffles along with the particulate into the sump area of the chamber.
The lower ends of the baffles extend toward, but not to, the front wall of the chamber. The spacing between the lower ends of the baffles and the front wall of the chamber is approximately one-half the size of the openings between the sides of the baffles and the chamber side walls.
Each of the baffles within the separation chamber is actually comprised of a series of subplates placed one on top of the other, which form a triangular stair step like structure. These subplates serve a directional purpose in that they direct the fluid upward towards the next baffle and also provide an irregular surface area which enlarges the contact surface area between the composite fluid and the baffles. The shearing of the composite fluid by the subplates assists with the removal of particulates and separation of fluids having differing specific gravities.
As the composite fluid travels through the separation chamber, it is sheared so that it efficiently and effectively isolates the liquids that form the composite fluid. After traveling through the flow path, the liquid with the lighter specific gravity reaches the outlet port of the chamber. The outlet port may also allow for use of other types of coalescing devices or filtering devices to be placed within the outlet port to further enhance the separation capabilities of the chamber.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a separation chamber for composite fluids.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a composite fluid separator which isolates a first fluid from a second fluid.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a separation chamber for a composite fluid separator wherein the separation chamber has a plurality of baffles contained therein, the composite fluid passing over the plurality of baffles within the separation chamber.
Another object of the present invention is to have a separation chamber formed of a plurality of baffles wherein the baffles form a serpentine flow path for the composite fluid. The flow path may be increased by providing that each of the baffles is actually comprised of a plurality of baffles stacked upon each other in stair step fashion in order to force the composite fluid in an upward direction.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a separation chamber wherein the flow path of the composite fluid is such that the fluid is quickly separated into distinct fluids based upon the specific gravity of the fluids, the baffles enabling the heavier fluids to be separated out and deposited into a sump area of the separation chamber.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a composite fluid separation device wherein particulate material within the composite fluid may also be separated from the fluid.
All of the above-outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted is to be understood without further reading of the entire specification, claims and drawings included herewith.